Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical device for the discharge of faecal matter from the colon.
When a segment of the colon is removed because of localized disease, there is risk that healing of the subsequent anastomosis will be hindered by faecal matter present in the lumen. For this reason it has been the practice to prepare the bowel prior to the operation and to temporarily defunction the part of the colon in the region of the anastomosis after resection. To this end a colostomy is effected for the discharge of the faeces through the abdominal wall into a colostomy bag. A second operation is normally necessary to close the colostomy after healing of the anastomosis.